From my world to yours
by winter goddess yuki onna
Summary: Through the void a voice calls to him, a voice he cannot help but answer back to. Other voices are soon gathering all around him, offering him shelter from the pain inflicted upon him day to day. Rated because its Dramatical Murder and the damn trash twins are in it. Characters, first generation excluding Daemon, Giotto and Sei. Prequel to Misty humanity.
1. Chapter 1

**Prequel or to Misty Humanity and I suppose Mist of Truth. I own none of the characters only the idea.**

**Short and sweet, yeah, also Giotto might be a bit ooc in the beginning but whatever.**

* * *

><p>"Are you the one who called to me?"<p>

Sei opens his eyes... seeing nothing but the white expanse that is his inner mind, the only place where he is safe, the only place where it no longer hurt after the countless experiments preformed on him but even that was little comfort anymore.

And yet there was something, a voice coming from no where and yet everywhere. A gentle soothing voice.

"Who are you?"

A man is standing there, just outside the reach of his vision, his outline too blurry to be real. A man with strange hair of golden blond and golden eyes. Imposing and powerful looking.

A man with flames embracing his hands and forehead. Dressed in a pinstripe suit, over it he wore a long black cloak with metals and clasps all around. His eyes gazing at him gently, with an almost curious expression for his figure.

"Who are you?" He asks again, coming closer vanishing all thoughts from his mind that he was just an mirage he had cast to life in his loneliness that he knows is only matched by Desire's own.

His voice is gentle and kind, unlike anything Sei had ever heard before in his life, not from the twins nor from Toue.

So he answered him.

"Sei, my name is Sei."

The figure smiled and steps forward, holding a hand out to him flames fading away.

"Sei... you have been calling to me for a while now..." he smiles at him through clear ocean blue eyes.

Giotto his name is Giotto. He listens with interest to his words. The first boss of the Vongola family he tells him. He asks him small questions, curious and wondering about how a man like this can possible by the boss of a mafia. He tells him about his heir, a young child cast out and who was now being raised by his mist guardian, a guardian that the others still have not quite forgiven for past grievances.

Not that he can blame them if their closest friend betrayed them like that.

But on the other hand he has ever had the feeling to experience it but he knows the pain they must have felt.

He's felt it all his life...

Sometimes he sees the people that are his guardians and closest friends. Standing there beside their boss.

They talk to him as well. Lampo and Ugetsu most avidly, the two of them have taken to him quite a lot and he can't help but smile.

They tell him about the rings and the power they give to people, particularly ones that are called the Rings of the Heavens. He shudders when Lampo tells him about them, feeling sorry for any of the poor souls that are chosen by them, Giotto's heir most of all.

He tells him about himself as well. What he is, what's happening to him, why's he is like this.

They are disgusted, they are angry, they are furious and worried for him when he tells them all about the experiment, about Toue's plans.

So after that they are always there when he sleeps, something he humorlessly looks forward to.

But It feels so good to talk to somebody kind, without fake smiles, without hidden motivations behind their actions.

Until the day he slips and tells Giotto what he truly wants.

"You want your own brother to destroy you..."

Slowly Sei looked up at them. Giotto is gazing at him his eyes hard to read, G just looks away, Knuckle is frowning, Lampo gazes at him through one eye and Ugetsu closes his eyes, Alaude is as silent as ever, standing in the shadows away from the group, but a faint frown cresses his eyebrow.

Why he is still even here is a mystery to all.

He takes a breath to steady himself before speaking, soft and clearly.

"I want him to put me out of my misery, to stop Toue... What else can I do?"

Giotto is silent for a second and he fears that he will leave him. The others say nothing, but Knuckle's eyes have lightened slightly.

Giotto breaths a heavy sigh.

". . .I have no right to tell you to keep on living. I have no clue how much you have suffered, and If that is what you feel you must do then _we_ will not stop you."

He is so thankful that he understands, that they all understand, so happy he can still talk to them.

So happy to know that true warmth of humans not the fake touches of Toue's, cold and calculating, manipulative and uncertain.

But all too soon the day comes when Aoba has come to the tower. He waits, that's all he can do at this point. Wait for Aoba to come and destroy him, set him free.

He waits, watching the hours tick by.

Until he knows something isn't right.

That something has happened.

Aoba has disappeared, gone from the tower without a trace. His friends escape safely.

He knows something isn't right, no. Something is terrible wrong.

So he searches, letting the tower stand as he searches for his brother, too worried to do much else.

It took months to find him, taping into the connection they were born with Sei has finally found Aoba.

And felt a thick bile rise in his throat at what he is seeing before his eyes.

It takes all he has not to scream in horror when he sees them coming into his room, smiling at him as if nothing is going on.

As if they have done nothing wrong.

As if they are still human.

As if they had always been human.

As if they have not been keeping his beloved brother captive for months, torturing and humiliating him.

He wanted to tear his hair out.

He can't tell Toue... He battles with himself night and day, knowing what he would do to him if he did, it makes him feel sick but he knows he can't.

He doesn't know what to do.

But then he hears Giotto and his guardians voices again, they sound surprised that he is still alive and an idea flashes in his mind. There's nothing else he can do, nothing else he can think of. On pure impulse only he pulls them towards him, pulling a bit of life into them, their bodies coming into focus in his mind Red, yellow, electric green, blue and purple flames form around them before their bodies form in the air as real as the days when they had been alive.

They are all standing there, all six of them, eyes wide in shock at what had happened. Giotto standing in front of the group eyes on him, on nothing but him as he slumps forward. He has used too much of his power to bring them here, to make them like this half alive, half dead.

But he knows he can't rest now.

Unable to walk any further he falls to the white unseeable ground, hearing Giotto rush forward to catch him instantly his fingers quickly reach out and wrap themselves tightly on the fabric of the others clothing. At the same time Giotto wraps his arms around him holding him up, warm hands on his back the flames embracing his hands warm and gentle against his flesh, hands careful touching his long sensitive white hair, hands moving to his thin shacking shoulders as if to sooth them.

"Sei... Why have you..."

"Please.. save my brother, my brother Aoba..."

"Sei... What are..."

Between the gap of Giotto's arms Sei looks to see Alaude, G, Lampo, Knuckle and Ugetsu turn towards what he is looking at, and watched as each and every one of them stiffen at the sight of what they are seeing.

"Good god..."

"Ah..."

"W... what is..."

"Oi. . . Primo..."

Alaude is silent as he tares his eyes away from the sight, but his eyes are wide in shock, his fingers balling into fists, his body shacking, teeth gritted together.

Slowly he feels the golden chains and metals connected around Giotto's collar brush against his cheek, cold yet unfeeling as Giotto turns his eyes to see what the others are looking at. A soft, horrified gasp is what Sei soon hears and he feels Giotto's body stiffen agasint him, his hands griping his shoulder blades nearly painfully, flames becoming almost too hot against him.

But he is too numb to even care.

Giotto swallows hard, his body shacking with rage and fury against his thin body. He doesn't have to look up at his face to know what he had made him see. . . has shaken this just man to his very core.

He felt a pang of guilt deep within himself for this, but selfishly ignores it as he feels Giotto's eyes fall on him.

"Sei. . ."

"My brother..." he grips the collar Giotto's cape until his knuckles grow even more colorless and looks up at him tears in his eyes, Giotto's own fiery eyes unable to be seen through his blurring vision.

"Please... help me save him."

He knows that Aoba will grow stronger, one of the heaven rings will undoubtedly choose him.

They _have_ to choose him.

In this other _parallel_ world Giotto is from, Aoba will survive.


	2. leftover trash

**Alright I made a mistake, I keep saying that Giotto's eyes are gold when they are actually orange and so are his flames, so sue me.**

* * *

><p>"I can offer you this one if you like. 9 months old, a very good age for this type of wine."<p>

"Oh no, no, no, no... I like my wine like I like my men. Twenty-three years old and locked up in my room." Virius smiled softly, lightly waving the wine away from his face, somewhat surprised that someone who had lived all his life in Platiinum jail could still remember that. Then again he was a shop keeper so he had to still posses some brain cells.

The shopkeeper laughed good naturedly at his joke, passed the bag to him and waved at him as he walked out of the wine shop.

Only he wasn't joking, nope. Not in the least. It would have been great to tell him that but. . . after all this time he wasn't about to lose his beautiful pet yet, not after the two of them had worked so hard on retraining him to his new life. Though he sincerely doubted he or anybody else would even care, what being drugged day in and day out by Dye music. Virius walked with steady steps out of the store without another word, stepping into the busy streets blanketed by eternal night and frozen happy faces all around. Everything controlled... everything perfect. Unaware and uncaring of what was going on right in front of their faces. The perfect place for people like them to live and thrive, hiding things just underneath the surface, the people too drunk off their own paper thin happiness to care about anything self, free thought disappearing into the glitz and glamor of eternal possession and complete ignorance.

What did one more mindless and pretty doll added to this mix really matter? Though he would never to allowed to be out again the two of them couldn't stand to loose him after they had worked so hard on him... in so many different ways. He smiled just thinking about them all.

After a few good minutes of searching he finally located Trip in, unsurprisingly a cake store berating the cashier and promptly dragged him out before he ran his credit card up through the walls. Needless to say that he was reluctant to leave but he quickly reminded him of the fun times they were going to have with their pretty little pet. He must be very lonely and wanting by now...

The thought made Virius smile serenely to himself as he walked shoulder to shoulder with Trip, the oval tower right behind their retreating backs, blank eyes watching from atop the tallest window.

... ... ... ...

They had left Desire to himself, Sei had no doubt that he would not try to hurt Aoba again and if anything hoping Aoba would listen to what Veritas would tell him and accept himself.

"Are you sure what you said worked on him?" Giotto asked, looking at him his outline stark against the white brightness of his mind.

"I told him off, like a good big brother would have done," Sei said to him softly. "I do not believe he will try to do that again, you can trust me Giotto."

"You actually consider someone like that a brother after what he did?" G asked, looking at him as if he was crazy.

". . .I cannot accept what he did to Aoba but... when one gets down to it he did it to try and save Aoba from Virius and Trip in his own twisted way, if only for himself to enjoy it in the end, but all the same I am thankful for that... I know it sounds strange but he is a part of Aoba... and as much as my brother as Aoba is to me... Ren too," he smiled down at the ball of blue fluff cradled gently in his white hands.

G blinked, looking somewhat taken aback at what he had just heard. Giotto nodded a soft smile on his face, Knuckle looked impressed. Alaude blinked, Lampo smiled and Ugetsu nodded approving as his answer.

"Honestly. . . when I think you can't surprise us anymore you go and say that..."

"G."

"Its fine... Giotto," Sei shrugged.

Giotto turned to him, his eyes gentle.

"You are like a brightly lit and blossoming flower growing among dying weeds Sei... If more people thought the way you did there would be no need for people like us... You _and_ your brother, no doubt." Giotto said eyes gently but after a moment smiling gently before his face darkened.

"But even the filthiest of weeds will try to darken the most beautiful pure flower and bring it down kicking and screaming to their level under puddles of mud. Until their purity is all but a faint glimmer among the darkness of their hold, and they must be properly punished for doing such a thing.."

Sei knew what he was talking about and he nodded at him slowly.

"They have a house in the northern most part of Aqua Forest. It is very plain and. . . _unassuming _on the outside at least. You'll be able to spot it quickly..."

Giotto nodded, his eyes burning. "We will try not to be very long... We also have to tell Aoba's... _friends_ what happened as well."

"Thank you..."

"Are we going yet...?" G asked, cracking his knuckles together. "Its about time I took some of this. . . frustrations out."

"Yes... I think so," Giotto said, turning to everyone.

"Please wait, before you go... can one of you please look after Ren." Sei asked moving closer to them and holding Ren out. Giotto turned to him his eyes winding in understanding.

"I... can feel myself being drawn back..."

Giotto nodded, taking the robotic pup from Sei's hands quickly as he slowly disappeared. Their eyes locked for a moment longer before the clear white was gone and he turned back towards his friends.

"We..."

"Let me, primo."

"Are you quite certain, Lampo?" Giotto asked as the green haired man took the pup from his hands.

"Let's face it... I'm not as strong as you guys and I might just get in the way... And besides." Lampo smiled down at the ball of fluff in his arms.

"I'm sure we'll get together quite well.!~" he smiled. Giotto nodded and the next moment they were gone.

... ... ...

**Virius pov**

He had wanted to unwind with his pretty little Aoba but he was nowhere to be found. He couldn't have just up and left, they had left him in pretty tight handcuffs after all.

One quick glance around told him that.

Virius clicked his tongue and turned to his companion.

"Trip, we need to..."

Virius' voice fell away as he saw something out of the corner of his eye moving in front of the door and he turned, Trip following his gaze, eyes narrowing at what he saw.

A group of men are standing by the doorway each with dark looks on their faces as they look at them as the door slowly slides shut. A strange sight they each have a strange color around them.

The door behind them slammed shut.

Virius blinked moving a hand up to his glasses. Was he seeing thing? One of them, a man wearing a striped suit seems to have flames in their hair? And they were all looking at them with such dark looks on their faces. And they all seemed to have strange outlines on their bodies.

"Excuse me but..."

"Shut up..." A man with flames like tattoos hisses at him, rather like a cat.

"You should have know this was going to happen one day... We will make sure you suffer just as you made Aoba suffer... you... scum." the man says, a fire burring all around him heating up the cold room.

Virius' eyes widen in shock at what he had just said.

"Naturally... we cannot let you get away with it..."

Their all-mates spring forward, ready to protect their masters from whatever these men have come here for. but the blond haired man simply raises his hand at them, fire flowing all around the gloved hands.

In a blast of bright flames their all mates lay on the ground, twitching mechanical bodies burned black, the smell of burned wires soon filling up the room.

Virus gulps and Trip takes a step back eyeing them all apprehensively.

Suddenly the tattooed man is in front of them, punching Trip in the face sending him to his back on the floor. Before he could move Virus feels a hard punch at the side of his face knocking his glasses askew. His hair is gripped tightly and he is brought face to face to a man with cold azure blue eyes and short hair of light blond.

"I don't like getting involved with anything that doesn't truly involve my family... but this is different," he muttered, gazing at him as if he is something foul, something not even remotely human. By now blood is dripping from his nose, dripping into his mouth making him taste the foul musk of it,

"W-what are you-!"

"Taking the trash out." The man mutters, spitting in his face before slamming it down into the marble floor his foot in the back of his head making sure he is not moving digging him more into the sharp surface feeling his face being cut to pieces repetly slamming him the hard surface it until he is sure his skull has cracked open. (Imagine Levi beating Eren up in the court scene in SnK)

**Trip's pov**

Trip is slammed against the wall, a fist meeting his stomach until blood drips down into his lips staining his teeth and abruptly he feels the hands release him and he falls like a doll to the ground.

But little does he know that he's just escaped the stove and into the fire as he feels something like ice creeping up his leg blistering and cold stifling and then it breaks along with his arm he howls in pain attempting to clutch at his leg. As he does she a new shadow falls over him, he looks up to see a man dressed like a priest standing right above him.

How... ironic.

The man gazes down at him for a moment longer before he sighs and shakes his head.

"I'd ask for god to spare your soul, but what's the point." He bent down examining him and looked back behind him.

"As a boxer I can tell just one more hit'll kill him, primo..."

"Then stop," The man he called Primo say before turing he blanks out Virius bloody and black the last thing he sees gasping for breath on the floor a man standing above him.

**First person**

"Think we should give 'em one for Sei, he had to watch as his own brother suffered under their hands after all."

Through the haze of pain Virius blinked at the statement. _They know Sei!? How can the possible_...

Virius is knocked out of his thoughts by a hard kick in his ribs so sharp he coughs up blood, his head falls to the side to look directly at Trip, his face bruised and bloodied, blood dripping down his face. He opens his mouth but his words do not reach his ears.

They were both a mess, a raw bloody mess, bloody noses, black eyes darkened cheeks, and although he could not see it broken bones.

"Is that it? Is that all you have?" The voice hardly reaches him but he hears disgust in the words. Vaguely he hears another voice as well.

"Disgusting... well they are still human... I suppose..."

"Where to leave them?"

"There's a black box in this ones bathroom," the strangely dressed man said nudging Virius' face carefully with his toe as if afraid to get them dirty. "Sei told me about it. He put Aoba-san in there many times before no doubt... Let's leave them there, you reap what you sow after all." He looks at the spiky haired man, a gentle almost humors look on his face.

The man just sighs heavily shoulders sinking.

There was a murmur of agreement all around and abruptly Virius feels himself being roughly lifted up by his shoulders glasses lying something far away he could only make out the outline of Trip as he was being pushed up and the both of them were dragged across the floor. He knew what was going to happen even before they reached his bathroom and he tried to move but every courner of his body hurt and he could hardly move. He feels his feet being dragged against tile the opening of a lid and he hears someone being pushed inside the thud of a body hitting the surface Trip grunting in discomfort and then shock as he is dragged forward.

It was impossible... the two of them could not fit inside of that small narrow space.

And yet he is squeezed tightly against Trip as the lid slams shut locking the two of them in there, its too tight and the two of them in there they are squeezed together the air it hot thin and suffocating. The stump of what used to be Trips leg pushed against him in an odd angle.

The sounds of unhurried footsteps moving away and from them the door being quietly shut behind them was the last thing he heard before a dying silence met his ears... the both of them hardly taking a breath in the suffocating darkness.


End file.
